Welcome to my life: Based on MY true story
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: After going through a painful childhood, Takato tries to deal with High School, His Sexuality, His parents, and his Boyfriend. Its not that easy... Based on my true story. YAOI TakatoxHenry
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I back with another story. I need to vent about my life… this is the way I'm doing it. This is a Takato/Henry, but Takato is going to be based on me. I'm not going to say EVERYTHING happened to me, but most did. Like, my parents didn't own a bakery. But I wanted it to seem like Takato to you all. This first chapter is a prologue. Telling background info until the story starts. I really hope you guys like this!

EDIT: Storys been up 30 secs and I already forgot… 2 things

1: This is as if Digimon was the show, like the real world, but there are no Tamers.

2: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!

Now…

Chapter 1: …so far

Dear Journal,  
This is Takato. I feel like I've had a bad run with life... I know people,  
who have it worse than me, but I still have had it bad, and I wanted to talk  
about it. I was born, October 7th 1986. My parents ran a bakery, the most  
popular bakery in Tokyo. From as far back as I can remember my dad was the  
main bread maker… literally. My mom babysat. And the 3 kids she watched were  
my only friends until I was 7. When 7 came, not one of them even noticed I  
was alive ever again. After that, my parents got a divorce. Me and my mom  
moved to my grandparents, not too far away. The church I had grown up in  
was shunning us, because my mom had "Sinned" but the truth was she had a  
good reason. My father was mildly abusive. What I mean is, here is an  
example. In kindergarden, I had a note sent home that I stuck out my tongue  
at a fellow class mate… my dad thought that merited 10 whacks with a huge  
belt. AND I WAS 6 AT THE TIME! When they got divorced, my mom remarried  
again. It was a guy named Jack. He was really nice at first, but over time  
he also got mildly abusive. At the same time, I had no friends at all, and I  
had no idea why. My only friend was my cousin, Kai. I finally made one  
friend in 3rd grade named Rika, but I knew the only time she talked to me  
was when she had nothing better to do. Between Jack, and having no friends,  
I can't believe I didn't go totally crazy. He tried to take away all my  
happiness, my comics, my Anime, my music, ALL my fun. And for long periods  
of time, he did the best he could. He grounded me for months at a time. For  
NO reason. But some how, my hope and my dreams stayed alive. I said at one  
point that I wanted to be a lawyer when I grew up. He flat out said, "Never  
going to happen." That's the kind of guy he was. Always negative about me.

When they got in fights, quite often, me and my mom would go watch a movie,  
id listen to her vent, and it was kind of nice. But I know because of that  
time, is the reason I am what I am… a momma's boy. I didn't WANT to be, but  
its how I was.

When I was 13 I was still in the same situation, I started watching this  
show called Digimon. Why? Um… I noticed on a few characters… when the guys  
turned around they very clearly outlined their butts… yeah.. um.. that was  
my first clue that I am how I am… gay. Then I noticed, one year for example,  
everyone else wanted to go watch a guy movie and I wanted to watch a chick  
flick.

About this time, they finally divorced, and we moved back in with my  
grandparents. At this point I was really starting to notice things about  
myself. I was really noticing that I was not straight. This was bad for me,  
because I had been raised to believe that kind of behavior was wrong. I  
tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. I knew I would be shunned from my family  
or at least most of my family if it was true. My mom had spent a lot of time  
with me and was the only person I trusted. When I had moved this time, just  
me and my mom, I went to a new school. There I met a guy. His name was  
Justin. We were very much alike. We both liked Anime. We both liked  
the same Music. We liked a lot of the same things. And I found out, he was  
Bi. A made a move, and I regret it. He used me… and he raped my mouth…. A  
lot…

It was my own fault for not walking away… but I was scared. So now I carry  
the scars of that incident with me.

I started coming to terms with who I was. But it wasn't easy.

I finally told Rika the next school year, about me being gay.. I thought I  
could trust her. I was wrong. 5 minutes later, the whole school knew. There went my chances of finding friends. The town that I live in is very old fashion in their beliefs. Almost everyone in my town is homophobic.

My mom then fell in love again… ironically… it was to a guy who gave her her first kiss! I was happy to see her happy again but… from this point in time on, most of her attention went from me to him. Me being a momma's boy, had a hard time with that, in fact, I still haven't totally dealt with it. She was my only friend, and now I don't ever have her.

I started spending all my time online hiding away from the pain. I had some great friends and still do. I remember my first friend I made. He was a guy, who never said his name, but I was into Digimon like me. He called himself Axeo. And he had a made up partner named Axeomon. He was a good friend. I think I was rude a few times though… I wish I could hear from him again and apologize.

I met a guy named Caleb, that I called on the phone and we talk a lot about Anime.

I think I have written enough for today. This is one long journal entry. Today is July 1st 2002. I hope I find someone soon.

TBC

I hope you like it!

Read and Review.


	2. Meeting the true love

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I feel so good! Please excuse my ranting, I just really needed to vent more about my life, the story really starts close to the end of this chapter.

BTW: Just had to say THANK YOU because "He will be loved" Reached 50 reviews-D I AM SOOOOOOO HAPPY! Thank you to everyone who did.

A/N: I have decided to start the date later, so this chapter will be a LITTLE bit more journal, then the story will start. And one more thing, the Diary part really doesn't have a lot to do with the story, l just need to get it out.

Chapter 1

(Diary summer 2002 to summer 2003)

Summer time was the best part of the year for me. I was out of school, didn't have to deal with kids, and could be online anytime. However this summer I was depressed. I thought I had failed as a Christian, and was still upset over what happened with Justin. A few summer movies made me feel better though: "Mr. Deeds", "MIB 2" (Even though that could have been better) and Goldmember. Music made me fell batter most of the time too, but there were two songs that summer that I still listen too that make me sad.. Pink's "Don't let me get me"… sounds like me.. fighting a war against the mirror and I am my own worst enemy. The other was Creed's "One Last Breath" …I contemplated suicide after hearing that… I don't know why… I guess, "Maybe six feet aint so far down".

I finally told my mom… she took it better than I thought, but still not what I had hoped. She told me that she still loved me, and she would never stop, but I got the feeling that she was really hurting on the inside to tell me not to be that way. She didn't, but every now and then I do get lectures, telling about my older cousin, who had married a girl from the internet. This girl is honestly crazy.

I realize now later in life i should have been growing up during this time, but I wasn't. I have matured a little now, but not even close to where I should be. Fall 2002, sophomore year didn't go much better. In October something did happen to make me happy, My favorite band, Matchbox Twenty, announced they were releasing a new CD in November and were releasing a single already to promote it. The album came out, and I found a song on there, that when it was released, became my theme song for life (And still is) but it was my theme 6 months before it was released. A song that said "I'm not crazy I'm just a little Unwell I know right now you can't tell, but stay a while and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me."

When the video came out, it really inspired me, and depressed me at the same time… I'm really good with computers, and it was getting close to our school talent show… I spent an entire weekend with that video, putting in clips of me, going back to the video, making the mouth match up perfectly… I auditioned… I didn't get in. …A girl did who just SANG "That don't impress me much", but me, with a video that I spent all weekend making… not to mention the 4 hours it took to download the video off the net… not to mention I had to go to and BEG them to post it on their site, and had to get a bunch of my online friends to vote… I didn't get in. I wanted to use the talent show to TELL people to give me a chance.

I sank into depression at that point. I was sent for a weekend to a hospital under suicide watch… being in there… okay, for a weekend, we were in 3 little rooms, couldn't leave, for 3 days… that didn't cure me… all it did was reminded me there was life outside those 3 rooms! They put me on Zoloft… didn't really help much….

Summer came; I had started working at McDonalds. I spent my free time reading and writing Yaoi fan fiction, and looking at yaoi too. But that wasn't enough to me… I needed someone. Then… here's were I will start the story…

I wrote a Dai/Ken story, with a notice that I was looking for a boyfriend.

"How pathetic am I?" I thought to myself. "I'm trying to find a boyfriend on continued to chat to my friends.. I had some great online friends. I don't know why I couldn't meet people like this in real life. I checked my email, and I got a review via email… my life would never be the same, in a good way.

It said:

"I never read Dai/Ken… but something… I don't know what… just made me read your story. I really like it, and you sound like a cool person. And I don't know, I was wondering if you wanted to go out?

-Henry Wong"

I couldn't believe it! Someone actually liked my story! Not only that, but wanted to go out with me? I was ecstatic!

I emailed him back, and I got his AIM name.

TerriermonFan (A/N: Not real Screen name, doesn't exist as far as I know)

I massaged him.

"Hey! I'm the guy from fan He said, "Nice to meet you!"

"So were are you from?" I asked.

"Shinjuku Tokyo. About 3 miles north of the park You?"

"Shinjuku Tokyo too! 2 miles south of the park."

"Not too far away then."

"No!"

We kept talking, for a long time… we had a lot in common.

Both liked Anime both liked Yaoi; both had families we didn't want to hurt. He hadn't told his family though, but he said has father was a huge homophobic and telling him would do no good.

Time kept on... We saw each other occasionally in school, but didn't do anything to draw attention. We were both in the same grade, but we never had the same classes. So, mainly the only time we talked was online.

TBC.

I know this is kind of slow… next chapter should speed things up a bit. Thanks for your patience! I feel a LOT better writing about my life like this.

Two quick notes, because I think they are important, but I wouldn't do this to Takato! Part of my problem is I have a medical condition called Mobious Syndrome. It means muscles in my face didn't form so my mouth is crooked… Im in the school library sitting next to a guy making fun of me. He does it every day. Everyone does. The other thing, me and my henry wernt so lucky, we live 3 states apart and still haven't met :(.


	3. Almost nothing Authors note

This chapter will be ALMOST nothing, I just had an authors note, and I know prohibits that, so I had to write SOMETHING. But here is my authors note:

Thank you to all the wonderful reviews! And to the people who said they wouldn't mind talking, I had trouble getting to your emails, and one person left there address in the review and it didn't show up, so to all of you here is mine; yaoiking2004 (AT) gmail . com

I hope to hear from you!

Henry and I continued to talk. July 14th was the exact day we had got together. It was now September, and we were as happy as ever. I had joined a vocational school to go into electronics. Unfortunately my unpopularity had followed me there. Someone else had followed me there: Justin.

-

Sorry, I know that was barely anything but I wanted to get the authors note out without breaking any rules!


	4. Because you loved me

So much for my happy ending… I thought this story would have a happy ending, but… something happened last night… it will be in here later. It will have some happiness to it… but not the way I originally thought. It's also going to be shorter than I thought. This will be the last chapter OO… im sorry… I just decided that its too not involved with Digimon. If anyone wants to talk go to chapter 3 and get my email address.

But don't worry, I already have a new idea for a love story. This story is helping me deal with things, but its seeming to be less and less Digimon related. So I apologize for that.

One day I was sitting in Lab in electronics, and I noticed a bunch of my classmates had been talking about me. See, another reason for going to that school was to get away from my unpopularity. But that had failed, as one of the kids from my school spilled to everyone, my sexuality.

"Great." I thought, "Here's to another year of hell."

But that was just the beginning….

It I decided, not JUST because of the kids, but I really wasn't cut out for electronics. ..I had made 2 friends at the Career Center, and they both thought with my interests, I should drop electronics and join Business. I thought it was a good idea so I did. But as soon as I walked in the class I knew I had made a mistake… because there sat Justin.

I decided however, that maybe I should try to be his friend again… why? Don't ask me. I have no idea what I was thinking. I talked to Henry about it, and he thought if I was mature enough to put the past behind me, then go for it.

After about 2 weeks of being his friend again, I found out something. Over the summer, he was accused of raping a 9 year old boy. I was afraid… so I plain out asked him, I said "Justin, tell me the honest truth, swear… Did you really do it." He looked at me… like he was going to cry. "No… I dident." Hook, Line, and sinker. I took the bait. The beginning of October was our county fair. There were people there running up to us yelling at him, calling him Michael Jackson and everything. I… stupidly defended him. He stopped coming to school and about a month later a police officer came to my school. He took me in the principals office and said, "Did you know what Justin did over the summer?" I looked up at him. "I know what he was accused of, but he told me he didn't." The police officer looked at me like he was about to hurt me.

"We have evidence that he did. Not only that, but when he lived in California, he had a cousin he did the same thing to. The kid went crazy, tried to kill his parents and Is now in Psycatric care."

I couldn't believe this. How stupid was I? He was a child molester! And… the pain I went through could have been worse.

That night I had to tell my mom because I had to go to court and testify against him. Luckily they decided to reach a plea bargain before I had to, but at the same time, I dident want him to get out of this. But it looked like I didn't have a choice.

Henry wanted to come beat him up for me, and as much as I was tempted, it wouldn't have solved anything. I realized then though, that I was still immature, but I dident know how to fix it.

Around Christmas time I broke up with Henry because I thought he disserved someone much better than me. After about a week though I had took him back, because I needed him. But I felt so useless in my life.

More than a year later… January 2005, things had been rough. I had been totally paranoid that my mom was going to find out and kill me. We had broken up several times and got back together. Finally, I don't know what happened, but I decided to grow up finally. Take responsibility of life. But on my part it was too late…

About 2 weeks after that… Henry was in a car accident… he lived… but… I haven't got much information out of him about it… but what I do know is he said he's changed, and his parents are worse than my parents and our ever meeting chances just went out the window. I tried to reason with him.

"You may have hard parents, you may have high insurance, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Takato, I love you, you have to know that. But, I just don't think its going to work."

I was crying. Sure we had our problems but, Henry was my first love, I didn't want to give up over what seemed to be material things. But there was no talking him out of it.

We broke up. I am very sad about it. But at the same time, I was happy as well. I will always remember the time we had. And this is how I feel… and Henry… if you ever read this, I mean this with all my heart…

For all the times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful,

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who helped me through

Through it all….

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith because you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

Okay its over. Sorry about my venting. But I still feel immature, but more mature than I was. For the gravitation fans, you'll understand this analogy…

I feel like after being through something like I have you have two choices… 1. Grow up entirely and be cold and distant… like Yuki… or… just try and ignore it and not grow up at all… like Shuichi…. I really don't want to be either way… but I would rather be immature I think than cold and distant. I want to be loved… and this is making me sad… but maybe putting this out there will help me.


End file.
